Yari Sugi
by Ferros
Summary: Goku has just defeated Omega Shenron, and going off with a now restored Shenron. Shenron tells Goku he is going to meet with Shenron's master. What could this Mysterious master want, and what could he/she have in store for Goku.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own nor do i claim to own Dragon ball nor any other referenced works. I do not gain money from my work nor will i ever accept any, this is purely recreational.**

Deciding he had waited long enough Goku asks, "So where are you taking me Shenron?"

looking over his shoulder Shenron responds, "Goku, you are a great warrior, and you have proven your strength countless times. Apparently though you have come to the attention of my master and he wishes to meet you."

"I don't get it, Dende was just with us why did we have to go anywhere?" Goku says, scratching his head in thought.

"No goku, Dende is not my master simply my summoner. my master is a being of unimaginable power." says Shenron, right before he opens his mouth sending a beam of swirling white and green energy shooting out if his moth streaking off into the air in front of them. Suddenly a portal opens up and before Goku can ask any more questions he and Shenron fly right into it. Flashing white and green lights spiral and pulse around them when suddenly they are on the other side of portal. Looking around Goku finds himself standing in a circular room made completely of stone with only basic wooden furniture sparsely placed here and there.

Sitting in one of the chairs is a man, or at least he looks like on at first glance. An old man with graying hair and wrinkles, wearing a weird black suit and a cape. If not for his piercing red eyes, and chaotic aura, he would look like any other jiji.

Suddenly the mysterious man speaks. "Hello there Goku, its nice to finally meet you in person. Good job Shenron why don't you come on over and rest a bit you have done a good job."

" Yes, master." responds the dragon.

Suddenly hearing the much higher voice coming from just over his shoulder Goku turns, and sees a mini-Shenron no more than 3 feet long, float over and drape himself around the back of the chair and over the mans shoulders.

The man begins to introduce himself with a slight snigger, as Goku continues to gawk open mouthed at Shenron. "know on to business. My name is Zelretch and as im sure you have many questions, let me tell you a bit about myself."

"Holy crap, Shenron had a baby! Does this mean Shenron was Porunga kid?" Yells, goku. Completely interrupting Zelretch's introduction.

Instantly face palming Shenron rears up his head and begins to yell at Goku. "Idiot, I did not have a kid i simply shrunk my self down. Do you really think that there is any way my true form could fit inside this small room without causing it to collapse upon us. And Porunga isn't my dad if anything he is my older brother." laying back down with an indignant puff of smoke coming from his nostril after he finishes chastising Goku.

Laughing his ass of Zelretch, managed to get himself back under control after a couple of minutes. 'This guy is hilarious, i have never seen Shenron get so worked up so easily'. Wiping a tear from his eye zeldretch says, "Ok, Since you don't seem to care too much about me, and i think it will be much more fun to simply get things moving instead of some boring speech, let me tell you why a brought you here. Im, a very old man in case you couldn't tell, and when you get as old as i am you have to find ways to keep your self entertained. Well i like to cause a little mischief and see what happens. So thats what im offering you. Ill send you off to somewhere completely new. New people, friends and enemies alike, and new challenges to overcome. However you will have to give up on your old life possibly forever. If you ever see them again it will be under your own power. So what do you say up for a new adventure?"

Without giving it a seconds thought Goku says, "Sure why not. Chichi is probably still a little mad at me, so getting away from her for a bit, and letting her mellow out sounds good to me. what do i have to do?"

"Nothing much just leave it all to me." Zelretch says with a smirk. Taking out a shining dagger, Zelretch places both his hands on it and starts to chant in a language Goku can't seem to make out, even with his saiyan senses. Suddenly there is a blinding light and upon being able to see again Goku finds himself in a grassy plains with rolling hills all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Nothing much just leave it all to me." Zelretch says with a smirk. Taking out a shining dagger, Zelretch places both his hands on it and starts to chant in a language Goku can't seem to make out, even with his Saiyan senses. Suddenly there was a blinding light and Goku finds himself in a grassy plains with rolling hills all around him._

Chapter 2

A new adventure begins

The first thing Goku noticed after taking a good look at where Zelretch had dumped him was that he was a lot closer to the ground then he should of been. Taking a good look at himself he quickly realized what happened. 'Awh man, Chichi is gunna be pist i got turned into a kid again. know she is never gonna stop complaining about how she looks more like my grandmother now then my wife.'

Suddenly a piece of paper floated down in front of goku. grabbing it he noticed that at the top was his name, so he started to read it, already annoyed at how long it was.

Goku,

You should now that i love my little games and tricks, and that is why you find yourself where you are right now. You are officially my newest form of entertainment for the foreseeable future. Aren't you lucky!

I digress, it would not be any fun to see you simply wander around in the back country for a couple of weeks so im going to tell you a bit about what i have done. You are currently in a completely different dimension from your previous one. Its not like trunks where he simply went to a different time line. Here there was never any Z-fighters, and the natives don't use Ki. I believe they called their source of power Aho. Anyway you are currently on the world of Geminar.

Know on to what i did to you. If i simply dumped you here with all your powers and abilities, where would the fun in that be. So i decided to add in some twists. I have sealed your powers and abilities. Now that doesn't mean that i have taken them away. You still have them you just can't' use them till you meet certain requirements, and when you unlock them you will have to train them all over again, won't that be fun!

Also i have added in my own personal little twist. I have given you a magical interface, so that you can see you progress and make it easier for you to adapt to your surroundings without your powers. Simply say or think 'Stats/Skills' and a pop-up will appear giving you all that general info. If you want to know more you'll have to figure out the commands on your own.

Also your gunna need a new name Goku, is a name from your past, and Kakarot isn't going to work either. So i decided to dub you Yari Sugi.

Sincerely,

Zelretch

P.s.

Sorry about the whole turning you into a kid thing. Wasn't really planned, i think it happened some time during the dimensional transfer. Guess your body just naturally acclimated to that form after your most recent adventure. Don't worry though with time you should gain back your old body. As compensation ill give you a special ability. Its called _Limit break_, and to keep things fair you can only use if 3 times. so use it wisely.

Goku now Yari could not believe what he had just read. If he was not such a naturally laid back guy he would probably be cursing this guy with to the deepest pits of HFIL. Yari lets out an exasperated breath. 'Mine as well see what he left me with _Stats_' Suddenly a floating status window appeared before Yari.

Name

Yari Sugi

Profession

Dimensional Warrior

Race

Saiyan

Level

1

Health

250

KI

500

HP Regen

15 p/s

KI Regen

15 p/s

Strenght

25

Dexterity

25

Intelect

15

Wisdom

15

Vitality

5

Luck

5

'Hmm, this means absolutely nothing to me. What is a Dimensional Warrior, and what is with this stupid name!? Lets see what skills he left me. _Skills_.' Another window suddenly appeared before Yari once again.

Saiyan Instincts - Beginner LVL 3 (15%)

Saiyan Body - MAX LVL (99.9%)

Super Saiyan Form - Beginner LVL 1 (Locked)

Super Saiyan 2 Form - Beginner LVL 1 (Locked)

Super Saiyan 3 Form - Beginner LVL 1 (Locked)

Super Saiyan 4 Form - Beginner LVL 1 (Locked)

Powers suppression - Beginner LVL 1 (0%)

Instant Transmission - Beginner LVL 1 (Locked)

KI Manipulation - Beginner LVL1 (0%)

Combat Mastery - Beginner LVL 3 (15%)

Flight - Beginner LVL 1 (0%)

Kahmehameha - LVL 1 (0%)

Gamers Life - MAX LVL (99.9%)

Limit break - MAX LVL (3/3 uses)

'OK i can guess what most of these are but lets see what some of these weird one are. Also what does it mean by locked? Show skills Saiyan Body, Super Saiyan Form, Flight, Gamers Life, and Limit Break.'

Saiyan Body - MAX LVL (99.9%)

By being of the saiyan race you are naturally granted their racial characteristics

+40% less stamina consumption

+25% physical resistance

2x experience gained when health drops below 5% in combat

Super Saiyan Form - Beginner LVL 1 (Locked)

As a pure blooded saiyan you have previously unlocked one of your racial transformations 'Super Saiyan', though said form has been locked till certain requirements are met.

Unlock requirements - ?

Form bonuses

?

?

?

?

Flight - Beginner LVL 1 (0%)

Ability to move through the air as though gravity did not exists

150% increase to speed

Costs 50 Ki per second

Gamers Life - MAX LVL (99.9%)

through the machinations of a twisted man your life has become a game for him to enjoy.

Gain magical displays for information

Gain Inventory Perk

Make all aspects of your life have tangible value/ranking

Limit Break - MAX LVL (3/3 uses)

Remove all locks on skills and abilities

All skills automatically become maxed out

All stats gain 1000 points

Lasts for 15 minutes

After reading over everything go is shocked. he is basically back to square one and dropped in a completely new and unknown environment. WITh no idea as to what to do in his current situation Yari decides to simply start walking and see what happens next.


End file.
